Dying to Hear You
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [She opened her eyes and smiled as she heard him singing, it had been the first time in two months that she heard his voice.] They have been rescued and Claire goes shopping for the DriveSHAFT CD's. One Shot


The store wasn't the nicest place in the city, and it wasn't the dingiest but Claire got the feeling that she could have found a better music store to bring Aaron into, but it was the first one she had found since being rescued.

Claire was a survivor of Oceanic flight 815. It had crashed on an island somewhere near Fiji and they had no choice but to wait for rescue. Forty people had survived the crash, later she discovered that twenty-three more had survived from the tail section. Unfortunately their numbers had dwindled to the point where she could hardly believe that at one point there had been sixty-three survivors. When the helicopters came only thirty people were rescued, the rest were left to lie in the ground where they had been buried.

She almost regretted leaving, because she had left him.

Charlie Pace had been the bass guitarist for DriveSHAFT before the crash; she had never known him as a rock star though. When she met Charlie he had been kind to her, he had been her first friend on the island, when they talked she felt comfortable, almost as if she had known him all of her life. He made her feel like she was safe – no, he made her safe. He had always been there to protect Aaron and herself, even when she tried to push him away, he was always there to take care of her.

She never knew how big of an impact he had on her life until he was gone. She never knew how much she loved him until it was too late.

Charlie had died a hero; he had drowned to make sure that Claire and Aaron would be rescued, to make sure that everyone would be rescued. Claire had been so angry when he had died; she had practically destroyed half of the beach out of frustration. She still felt it boiling up inside of her when she thought too long about what he did.

She'd told herself a million times that he didn't have to do it, that someone else could have done the same thing. She had tried so many times to think of ways that he could still be alive, she constantly tell Jack that he could just perform CPR again, that it would work this time because how could he be gone?

After a week of trying to convince herself that he was still alive she found Desmond sitting on the beach drinking. At first he didn't say a word to her then he took out a piece of paper that looked as if it had been soaked and then dried, he extended it to her and when she took it he quietly said; "He loved you Claire. Charlie loved you." He stood and before he walked away spoke once more, "I'm sorry."

Claire had looked down at the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it, afraid to see what was on it. She hadn't even gotten to the second word before she began to cry. It was from him. From then on she knew that Charlie wasn't coming back.

Before she went to the funeral she had gone through his things, just trying to get something that reminded her of him. That's when she spotted his ring, it was in the sand beside Aaron's crib, and she assumed that he had left it in Aaron's crib, for Aaron. She had slipped it on her finger, deciding to hold onto it until Aaron was older.

The ring wasn't the only thing of his she had kept. She took a large amount of his writing, some songs that he had written down. Ones he liked, ones he was just writing, and even the ones that he had told her were complete rubbish. She also kept his guitar and the black sweater that he had always worn on cold nights at the beach or when he was alone and thinking.

The items were so precious to her that she hardly went anywhere without them. She went to his funeral wearing his sweater and the ring. She never did manage to speak at the funeral; she couldn't seem to form any words to describe how amazing he had been and how much she would miss him. She couldn't even tell him that she loved him, the one thing she wished more than anything that she could have said to him.

Now in the music store she still wore his sweater and his ring, she found comfort in having them with her at all times, as if he was still with her, protecting her from any harm that may come her way.

Finally she found what she had been looking for and walked to the front desk.

"Are you a fan of DriveSHAFT?" The clerk asked her curiously.

Claire gave the clerk a false smile, "Yes."

The clerk nodded as he scanned the price, "Did you hear about the bass player?"

"Yes." Claire answered quietly, unable to even give a false look of happiness.

The clerk yawned, "Yeah, looks like they won't be making anymore albums."

"No, probably not," Claire said and the conversation ended as she paid for the two CD's. She walked out of the store quickly and hurried to her rental car. She quietly put Aaron into his car seat and sat down in the driver's seat. She let a few tears fall from her eyes but then quickly wiped them away as she put the first CD into the stereo. She closed her eyes as she listened to the singing waiting until it came.

"_You all, everybody,  
__You all, everybody,"_

Charlie. She opened her eyes and smiled as she heard him singing, it had been the first time in two months that she heard his voice. She just sat back and listened to it for a few moments before turning around and saw Aaron sitting quietly listening to the music in the same way as Claire, relieved the finally hear Charlie again.

She smiled at Aaron for a few moments then turned and buckled her seat belt up, she started the car up and sat for a few moments longer, then finally said; "I love you Charlie." 

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first LOST fanfiction so I'm new to it. I honestly never thought I would be writing something for LOST but after Charlie died I just had to write something up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give Constructive Critism. Also, I was pretty sure that Charlie sang in the chorus of You All Everybody, but if I'm wrong... let's call it poetic license.

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
